This invention relates to improvements in manually-operated material lifts that employ telescoping mast systems and, in particular, to a power option for such lifts which does not interfere with manual operation thereof.
Material lifts for construction and industrial applications in widespread use at the present time employ a telescoping mast system that enables a supported load to be raised to a desired level or lowered from a stored position for use or transport to another location. These lifts are typically manually operated through the use of a winch which either takes up or feeds out a cable that either extends the mast sections or retracts them as desired. Although lifts of this type have been proven to be highly useful and satisfactory, manual operation is a limitation on their utilization and the speed at which loads can be handled.